¿Tal y como Romeo y Julieta? ¡Nunca!
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Jamás lo aceptaría. El amor entre un Noah y un exorcista nunca sería fructífero, pero ¿Allen era un Noah, no?


DGM no me pertenece. Escribí el borrador de esta historia hace mucho, así que ahora mis teorías son diferentes, así que le quité muchas cosas y lo simplifiqué.

Para las personas que me han pedido lemon, estará en mi siguiente fic, lo pondré como M, así que no aparecerá en la página principal, búsquenlo como dentro de una semana en mi perfil, se llamará Snow kiss.

**¿Tal y como Romeo y Julieta? ¡Nunca!**

Allen estaba encerrado y atado en un calabozo de la Orden junto con Tim. Dormitó un poco luego de pensar sobre su situación, pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos a la realidad, se encontró con alguien inesperado.

— ¿Road?

Pero su presencia ahí no fue lo que más le sorprendió, si no que alrededor de ellos habían docenas de sus dulces afilados apuntándolo. Road le sujetaba el cuello sin ejercer ninguna presión y ¿estaba llorando?

—No puedo—sollozó—no puedo matarte. Quería matarte para que desaparecieras de mi vida, pero ¡no puedo! ¿Por qué Allen? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Road lo soltó y comenzó a golpear su pecho.

—Eres tan diferente al resto de los humanos, eres tan amable y valiente a la vez, pero Tyki dijo que el amor entre un exorcista y un Noah nunca podrá ser fructífero. ¡No quiero terminar tal y como Romeo y Julieta! ¡Jamás! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué tú?

Road no paraba de llorar y golpearlo con una fuerza moderada. Allen estaba confundido, ¿dónde estaba esa Noah sádica y altanera que él bien conocía? ¿por qué se veía tan vulnerable?

— ¿Tal y como Romeo y Julieta?—logró preguntarle.

— ¡Sí! ¡Muertos! Con sus familias en contra de su amor, morir por intentar salvar al otro y suicidarse por el otro. ¡No quiero eso! ¿Por qué tienes que ser un maldito exorcista?

—Road—llamó Allen para calmarla. Sus piernas estaban enredadas y su brazo sellado pero como pudo se movió y consiguió poner su cabeza en el hombro de ella— ¿tú misma lo dijiste, no? El amor entre un Noah y un exorcista, pero ¿no se supone que yo soy un Noah también?

—Allen…—Road lo miró sorprendida— ¿qué dices?

—He estado pensando, ¿por qué la Orden tiene a uno de los suyos encadenado en un calabozo? ¿soy un exorcista o soy un Noah? Si en la Orden me van a mantener así, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿cómo me tratarían los Noah que quieren que me una a ellos? ¿qué es lo que debería hacer?

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?—preguntó esperanzada.

—Tal vez…

— ¡Allen!—la chica lo abrazó emocionada. Cuando lo soltó, lo miró alegremente y Allen le sonrió. Repentinamente, tuvo un impulso de hacer algo, acercó un poco su rostro al de la chica frente a él. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por voces en el exterior.

— ¿Escucharon la voz de Walker? ¿Acaso parecía que hablaba con alguien más? Veré qué pasa.

Era Link, quien estaba ahí para verificar que todo estuviera en orden e intentar que Allen hablara.

—Te sacaré de aquí—le dijo Road y chasqueó los dedos—ahora ese inspector está en una ilusión, no puede vernos.

—No le vayas a hacer daño.

—Por supuesto que no, solo está viendo algo diferente a la realidad.

Road hizo que sus velas rompieran las cadenas que lo ataban tanto a él como a Tim y el golem logró hacerse pequeño para ir tras ellos. Road abrió su puerta y entraron en ella.

— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

—Al arca, por supuesto.

Mientras tanto Link veía un paisaje tras otro en vez del calabozo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿No es el calabozo? ¿Quién está haciendo esto?

Pero una vez que Allen y Road se fueron, todo volvió a la normalidad, o casi ya que Allen ya no estaba ahí.

— ¡Llamen a Leverrier!—exigió.

Cuando Allen y Road llegaron al arca, ella lo guio primero a su habitación.

—Antes de presentarte al resto de la familia, tengo que quitarte el sello de tu brazo.

— ¿Cómo?

Road sostuvo los sellos con sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a quemarse.

—Road, ¿no puede hacerlo alguien más? Te estás lastimando.

—Sabes que sanaré enseguida, no te preocupes.

La chica logró quitar el sello con un poco de esfuerzo e ignorando el dolor que le producía el ser quemada su piel. A Allen se le notaba la preocupación en su rostro, por lo que tomó sus manos para revisarlas. Estaban completamente quemadas y muy rojas.

—Sanará enseguida.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta la idea.

Gracias a la ayuda de Road, Allen pudo tener en libertad su brazo izquierdo. Posteriormente, Road lo llevó al comedor para que cenaran con la familia. Ella entró tranquilamente tomando a Allen de la mano.

—Traje a alguien conmigo—dijo sonriendo.

Los diez Noah miraron sorprendidos, al ver quién era el invitado de Road.

— ¿Chico?—Tyki fue el primero en hablar.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Tyki Mikk.

— ¡¿Qué hace el estúpido alumno aquí?!—gritaron Jasdero y Debito al unísono.

—Estoy aquí para unirme a los Noah.

Allen lo dijo tan seriamente que todos se miraron entre ellos sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Allen Walker se quiere unir a nosotros?—exclamó ahora Sheryl.

—Así que el decimocuarto ha regresado al hogar, la oveja perdida volvió al rebaño—mencionó Wisely sonriente.

Road hizo que Allen cenara con toda su nueva familia y después de un momento incómodo, llena de miradas asesinas de Sheryl y burlas de Jasdebi, Road llevó a Allen de regreso a su habitación.

—No vi al conde.

—Debe estar ocupado.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama sin nada que decir. Un extraño silencio los envolvió. Extraño pero no incómodo. Road rio con esa situación rompiendo el hielo.

Entendía que Allen quería decirle algo. Tal vez aclarar lo que casi sucedió en el calabozo, por lo que quiso dejarle las cosas en claro antes de que él dijera algo.

—Lo sé Allen.

Él se acercó a ella. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí. Redujo la poca distancia que los separaba y probó sus labios. Dulces, suaves, encantadores. Road se derretía con todas esas sensaciones que solo Allen Walker lograba hacerle sentir. Buscando una mayor cercanía, avanzó hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Ambos se perdieron en esos besos. Besos que decían más que mil palabras. Pero para su desgracia fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Dejaron de besarse abruptamente y miraron hacia la puerta.

Era Sheryl, que se notaba que estaba muy enojado. Tyki iba detrás de él y al notar que de repente se detuvo, acechó levemente lo que su hermano miraba.

—Descubiertos in fraganti—rio.

— ¡Tú!—gritó el Noah— ¡Allen Walker! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi hija?!

Allen asustado hizo que Road se bajara.

— ¡Nada! ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

— ¡Te aprovechas de ella y ni siquiera me pides permiso para cortejarla!

—Si te pido permiso, ¿estará bien?—preguntó con temor a que eso lo enojara más.

—No del todo. Tendrás reglas—Sheryl se había vuelto todo un padre sobre protector.

—Las acataré todas. ¿Me das permiso de salir con Road?

—Solo si ella lo quiere—gruñó.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa padre? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Sheryl suspiró. Odiaba eso, pero amaba ver feliz a su hija.

Allen no tardó en convertirse formalmente en un Noah. Aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de su familia y actuaba como se supone que debería actuar. Y comprendiendo también a cada uno de ellos y su situación.

Posteriormente, incluso logró que Neah abandonara su cuerpo. Así que pudo volver a ser el verdadero Allen.

Y mientras cumplía con sus labores, pasaba el tiempo con Road.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Allen platicando amenamente, o por lo menos tan amenamente como Road soportó, ya que comenzó a lanzarle almohadas a Allen solo por diversión.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila!

Allen intentaba atraparla y muchos intentos después, lo logró, pero sin querer logró ver una marca extraña en su espalda. Bajando un poco el tirante de su blusa, vio una cicatriz.

— ¿Por qué no ha sanado?

—Me la hicieron cuando apenas estaba por despertar.

— ¿Te la hicieron?

—Sí, los humanos. Cuando los que eran mis padres vieron mis cambios, pensaron que estaba poseída, me llevaron a una iglesia en donde se supone que me exorcizarían, pero como no daba resultado, me dejaron media muerta. Mis padres incluso me dejaron en la calle. Un tiempo después, el conde llegó y me salvó. Muchas veces los humanos son intolerantes, no saben apreciar las diferencias.

Road quiso cambiar de tema al ver la expresión lúgubre de Allen al enterarse de su pasado humano. Así que se puso detrás de él y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

— ¿Te gusta?

Él asintió. Y un rato después, invirtieron lugares para que él la masajeara.

—Me haces cosquillas, Allen—se quejaba mientras reía.

—Eso es porque te mueves mucho.

Así que para que dejara de quejarse, prefirió tirarla de espaldas a la cama, poniéndose sobre ella para poder besarla. Las manos de Road comenzaron a buscar la camisa de Allen para quitarla mientras él le acariciaba las piernas.

—Allen, Road les hablan por…—Tyki se quedó boquiabierto al encontrarlos. Ellos lo miraban también. Allen avergonzado y Road divertida. Tyki incluso se quedó demasiado avergonzado como para molestarlos—el conde y Neah los buscan…

Y dicho el mensaje, Tyki se fue de ahí, quejándose.

—Esos dos deberían ponerle seguro a la puerta o buscar otras horas más adecuadas…

Sheryl que pasaba junto a él lo escuchó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡¿Qué le hacía Allen Walker a mi hija?!

—Nada Sheryl, nada…

Tyki prefirió dejarlo así.

Por fin los Noah habían logrado destruir el corazón, los tres ansiados días de oscuridad habían llegado a reestablecer el mundo.

—Al fin la maldad desaparecerá, Allen.

— ¿Toda?

—Por un tiempo, hasta que los humanos se corrompan nuevamente. No más niños despreciados por sus propios padres, no más hambre, no más guerra, no más asesinatos, no más violaciones.

—Se escucha bien—aceptó Allen.

—Lo es, además es lo correcto, es lo que Dios quería de su creación.

Todo estaba en paz. Qué bien se sentía. La guerra entre la Orden y los Noah al fin había terminado.

—No terminamos como Romeo y Julieta después de todo—le mencionó Allen a Road.

— ¡Por suerte!

—Te lo dije.

—Me alegra haber terminado de esta manera.

—Porque no somos tan diferentes.

—Somos muy parecidos.

—Aunque tú estás más loca que yo.

Road frunció el ceño ofendida.

—Sabes que no es cierto.

Allen le dio un pequeño beso, el cual no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Allen quería profundizarlo, pero repentinamente Road lo detuvo.

—Espera solo un segundo.

Ella se levantó de la cama y le puso seguro a la puerta.

—Así no nos interrumpirán.

—Muy buena idea, Road.

Regresando a la cama, Road se sentó sobre Allen, obligándolo a recostarse.

— ¿En dónde nos quedamos, Allen?

—No estoy muy seguro…

Allen capturó su boca.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante—le dijo contra sus labios.

—Y sin interrupciones, Road.


End file.
